This invention relates to monitoring systems and more particularly to monitoring systems adapted for remote accessibility.
Remotely accessible monitoring systems have heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,405 granted to G. H. Eck on Aug. 4, 1959; 3,038,965 granted to M. J. Civitano on Jun. 12, 1962; 3,530,250 granted to G Schaum et al on Sep. 22, 1970 and 4,527,015 granted to Colin T. Chambers et al. On Jul. 2, 1985.
Other proposals have been made for remotely accessible monitoring systems, illustrative of which are Japanese Patent JP363227253A xe2x80x9cRemote Supervisory and Controlling Systemxe2x80x9d published Sep. 21, 1988; and Japanese Patent JP363018754A xe2x80x9cRemote Controlling System for Automatic Answering Telephone Setxe2x80x9d published Jan. 26, 1988. Although such proposals have addressed selected problems encountered in effectively providing for remote monitoring, there yet have remained certain unresolved drawbacks to their use. Thus, among other problems, there have continued to be limitations in their use. Accordingly, there has continued to be a need for remotely accessible distributed monitoring systems which provide for comprehensive monitoring while maintaining ease and simplicity in accessibility and control.
The improved system according to the invention hereof includes simple and cost effective features that ameliorate adverse conditions and characteristics heretofore associated with prior use and conditions. Thus, in accordance with the preferred embodiment hereof, flexibility and comprehensiveness are provided through inclusion of a communication and control module through which a plurality of surveillance elements e.g., sensors/monitors, are controlled and from which desired monitoring information is received and transmitted to a remote location.
In the preferred embodiment, the aforementioned communication and control module includes caller identification to distinguish between authorized monitoring and ordinary telephone calls. According to such, one may condition the system, when employing caller identification, to recognize an authorized telephone number at the beginning of a call and automatically set the system to a monitoring mode, while calls from other telephone numbers may actuate normal telephonic communication. In addition, the system can be programmed for call identification and monitoring with more than one authorized access number. It also can be programmed to permit monitoring access by any remote telephonic type device upon entry of one or more authenticating codes.
Again, in the preferred embodiment, when the module is in the monitoring mode, the keys on a conventional touch-tone pad can be designated to effect operations such as adjusting volume control, selecting and/or changing a room or area to be monitored, selecting monitors and/or changing their fields of view (if the monitor is of the video type), and switching to a telephonic mode. When the system is in the normal telephonic mode, selected keys can be programmed so that authorized users can switch from the normal telephonic mode to a monitoring mode. Thus, the system comprises a surveillance and control system for selectively monitoring and controlling sensors at remote locations having a plurality of surveillance devices severally located at said remote locations; an interrogating device having a keypad; said keypad having a plurality of keys severally representing predetermined actions, said predetermined actions including: individual identification and control of said surveillance devices, audio volume control, and normal telephonic communication; a caller identification and control module located at one of said remote locations; a first communication and control path linking said interrogating device with said caller identification and control module; and wireless communication paths linking said surveillance devices to said module; whereby when said interrogating device is activated and a first predetermined key is depressed, said normal telephonic communication is effected; when another predetermined key is depressed, the surveillance device at a predetermined one of said remote locations is selected; and when another predetermined key is selected, volume control of said selected surveillance device is effected.
The method, according to the invention is a method of activating and operating the surveillance and control system to selectively monitor and control sensors at remote locations and includes the steps of severally disposing a plurality of sensors at selected locations in a remote location; providing a telephone set having a keypad with a plurality of keys; severally designating said keys with selected predetermined actions including individual designation and control of said sensors, volume control and normal telephonic communication; disposing a caller identification and control module at said remote location; establishing a first communication and control path linking said telephone set with said caller identification and control module; establishing wireless communication paths linking said sensors to said module; pressing a first predetermined one of said keys to effect normal telephonic communication between said telephone and said remote location; pressing another predetermined one of said keys to select one of said sensors; and pressing a different predetermined one of said keys to control audio volume of said one of said sensors.
It is one general object of the invention to improve remote monitoring systems.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate selective monitoring of remote locations.
It is yet another object of the invention to reduce cost and complexity of remote monitoring systems;
It is yet another object of the invention to enhance versatility of operation of remote monitoring systems.
It is still another object of the invention to reduce cost through partial utilization of existing equipment such as call identification apparatus.
Accordingly, in accordance with one feature of the invention, a conventional touch tone telephone can be used for conventional voice communication or to remotely control a monitoring module, thereby contributing to simplicity and cost effectiveness.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, selected touch tone keys can be utilized to selectively control the system as well as for dialing a desired telephone number.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the system can optionally be conditioned to automatically recognize authorized access through caller identification.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, provision is additionally made for entering authenticating codes and numbers such as pin numbers to permit access from numbers not otherwise authorized through caller identification.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, by way of example of a preferred embodiment, with reference to the drawing.